1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slidable saddle or support for long members such as beams or pipes which are subject to movement. In a typical application, such as in an oil pipeline, pipes are subjected to forces resulting from fluid moving within the pipes. Often during an initial surge of flow, the fluid motion within the pipe tends to twist the pipe. Lateral movements can also result from thermal expansion of pipes, or fluid hammering. It is often desirable to restrict most of such pipe movements, while permitting motion in the direction of the axis of the pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various slidable pipe saddles or supports are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,927 to Malloy et al. discloses a pipe support comprising two relatively slidable carbon members. A tongue and groove arrangement can be employed to restrict sliding motion in one direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,474 to Fountain et al. discloses a pipe support comprising two relatively slidable carbon members, and straps securing the pipe to one of the support members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,854 to Sherburne discloses a pipe support comprising a pedestal and a base member with a low friction element of polytetrafluoroethylene disposed between them.